


Green and Yellow Make an Odd Pair

by fishydwarrows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dwarves age similarly to men now, Harry is later, Hufflepuff Bilbo, I don't know, I just screwed with everyone's ages, I love my tiny children, I'm in a writing rut, M/M, Multi, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts, Slytherin Thorin, They're just shorter and grow hair faster, galadriel runs beuxbaton, its sauron, ive messed with ages, kinda before voldemort too, might continue this, so voldy's not the baddie, this takes place before harry potter is born
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishydwarrows/pseuds/fishydwarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Seamus Finnigan's line "Me mum's a witch, me dad's a muggle" from Harry Potter. Kind of something I came up with while procrastinating over some paragraphs to write. I love magic, I love the Hobbit. Why not combine it? I give you Bilbo Baggins' continuous years of frustration with dwarves, elves and men, and the escapades and love that blooms over the course of seven long years at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something of a test run. I don't know if i will continue this. Its kind of like a distraction from my main fic but it all depends on people's reactions. Only you can leave a comment and let me know if you think its good. Thank you.

   Bilbo sat on a stool next to the fireplace that stood in his bright home of Bag End. His mother, Belladonna had received a strange letter in the morning, (carried by owl actually) and now she was discussing it with his father, Bungo.  
    Bilbo shifted awkwardly on the stool and looked around searchingly for any sign of his mum or dad returning. Now, he knew when his parents would fight, the house would become extremely quiet, just like it was now. Even if he was only eleven: Bilbo could tell when his parents were arguing, he wasn’t stupid.  
    Then Belladonna came in, looking rather shamefaced and with her came Bungo who looked really angry and confused. (Well, angry as a Baggins could get anyway.) Belladonna stood silently, ‘Probably thinking of what to say’, Bilbo figured, before she finally spoke after a gentle nudging from Bungo.  
    ‘Bilbo dear,’ Belladonna said sweetly, learning down to where he sat on his small stool. ‘I’ve told you before that I was a Took, yes?’  
    Bilbo nodded, but he didn’t quite get why being a Took, or a Baggins was such a great deal.  
    ‘Good, good, now I have to admit I haven’t been quite as honest with the tales of my family as I should have.” Bungo snorted. ‘But,’  Belladonna looked back a Bungo, ‘I have still told truths, just maybe not full truths.’  
    ‘Like talking to elves?’ Bilbo supplied, curious as to what she was trying to tell him.  
    ‘No that is still true, it’s just, well, you were wondering about that letter weren’t you?’ Belladonna said as she put a hand into her skirt pocket and drew out a letter with jade green ink, written in neat cursive.  
    ‘This is for you sweetheart’ she said, handing Bilbo the letter carefully, ‘It’s the same letter I received when I was eleven and old enough to go to Hogwarts.’  
    ‘Hog-whats?’ Bilbo asked as he took the letter from his mother and looked at the address, which said:  
**_Bilbo Baggins, at the end of Bag Shot row, Bag End, stool by the fireplace_**  
    ‘Yes, well, sweetie, Hogwarts is a school for wizards and witches.’ Belladonna stood straight and motioned for Bungo to join her from where he was leaning against the hall’s archway.  
   ‘You’re father is _not_ a wizard, but _I_ am.” She said, taking his hand. ‘And, I suspected you were one two, I just never mentioned it, I suppose.’ She looked at Bungo apologetically. ‘Sorry sweetheart.’ She said, and kissed his cheek.  
   ‘Yes, well,’ Bungo said, ‘my boy, open the letter and we’ll see what you need.’ Bungo looked no longer angry, mostly just in disbelief.  
   ‘I’m a wizard…’ Bilbo said, the word sounding foreign on his tongue.  
‘Well, yes darling, you did make handkerchiefs appear out of thin air once.’ Belladonna said soothingly.  
   ‘Oh my goodness.’ Bilbo said quietly as he opened the seal carefully. _‘I did not expect this.’_ He thought as the long letter rolled down to the floor, ‘dear me,’ he squeaked. This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

 

Shopping for wizarding things was easier than he expected, Bilbo had thought when Belladonna had flooed them to a place called Diagon Alley that was in somewhere called Gondor. The list had immensely long, but luckily they could afford everything, being gentle-hobbits. So, Bilbo and Belladonna had explored Diagon Alley (Bungo had said ‘it was too much wizardry for him’ and had promptly brought out his pipe and checked the morning’s mail) and bought all the books, ingredients, and cauldrons they needed. Only thing’s left were robes and a wand, according to Belladonna, which she had said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Now Belladonna trusted her son, (and trusted Lobelia Bracegirdle’s sense, though she constantly tried to run off with their spoons at dinner parties) which is why she told him to ‘stay put, and remember his manners’ at Bracegirdle’s Boutique, which was a robe shoppe in competition with Madam Malkin’s. So Bilbo waited for his turn to be fitted.  
    ‘Bilbo, dear, its your turn’ Lobelia said from the changing room, ‘Come, come, we haven’t got all day!’ She said as she ushered him into the back of the store where she was already working on another customer’s robes, who looked to be eleven and without parent’s as well.  
    ‘Hullo,’ Bilbo said smiling as he climbed onto the stool for fitting. ‘My name’s Bilbo Baggins whats yours?’  
    ‘Thorin.’ Said the other child who was a little taller than Bilbo (and not barefoot) ‘What house do you think you’ll get in?’ Thorin said looking over to Bilbo.  
    ‘What house…?’ Bilbo said, ‘I’m sorry, what?’ Thorin looked taken aback slightly.  
    ‘I’m sorry, it’s just that I’m kind of new to this whole wizarding thing and I don’t really know much about it… so, what houses?’ Bilbo said.  
    ‘Hogwart’s houses,’ Thorin said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, ‘First years get sorted into four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. What house do you think you’ll get in?’  
    ‘Um, I don’t know. What house do you think you’ll be in?’ Bilbo said.  
‘Slytherin, probably.’ Thorin said. ‘Most of my family was in it. What house’s are your family in?’  
    ‘I don’t kno- _ow_!’ Bilbo said as a pin poked him. ‘Stop squirming cousin!’ Lobelia said, hints of frustration in her voice. ‘Oh yes! Wait…’ Bilbo paused. ‘Lobelia what house was mum in?’ He said looking down at the seamstress. Lobelia raised an eyebrow, ‘Your mother was in Gryffindor.’ Lobelia said as she worked with another pin, ‘And I was in Ravenclaw.’ She continued, ‘Your mother always got into nonsense, I swear! Tooks! Adventuring is extremely improper mark my words! Adventuring is dangerous!’ She said.  
    Bilbo nodded.  
Thorin snickered, ‘Well, Mister Baggins, I think I gotta go now.’ Thorin said, as he seemed to recognize someone entering the shoppe. _Probably his mum._ Bilbo thought.  
    ‘Okay,’ Bilbo said, ‘Hey!’ He called as Thorin started to leave, ‘Maybe we’ll end up in the same house!’  
    Thorin looked at Bilbo, surveying him. ‘I doubt it.’ He said. ‘Nice meeting you Bilbo!’ He shouted as he left the shoppe.  
    ‘Children.’ Lobelia scoffed.  
‘Hey! I’m right here.’ Bilbo said frowning at his cousin.  
    ‘Yes, I know.’ Lobelia said flatly.  
Bilbo waited a little while longer while getting his robes fitted until finally, Belladonna returned carrying a large covered cage.  
    ‘Whats that?’ Bilbo said pointing at the cage with his free hand. (The other carried his robes in a bag) ‘A present, for your birthday.’ Belladonna said, kissing Bilbo’s forehead and handing him the cage, ‘Take a look.’  
    Inside was a Barn owl, its feather’s were spotted with flecks of black and light brown, and she cooed in sight of him.  
    ‘Mum, you didn’t need to-‘ ‘No no,’ Belladonna said, cutting off Bilbo’s thanks. ‘I am your mother, and I will get you presents if I want to.’  
    Prompting this time to not argue with his mother over giving gifts and hobbit traditions, Bilbo decided to ask a question. ‘Can I name it?’  
    ‘Yes sweetie you can name her.’ Belladonna smiled, ‘Just make sure it’s a great name.’  
    Bilbo looked at the Barn owl, ‘you’re gonna be called Myrtle!’ He said happily, and Myrtle cooed in agreement.  
    ‘A fine name for a fine owl,’ Belladonna said as she took Bilbo’s bag so he could carry Myrtle. ‘Now lets go get that wand shall we?’ Belladonna said, and began to lead the way to Olivander’s.

* * *

 

   Olivander’s was dusty and smelled of old books. This was the first thing Bilbo noticed as he walked into the wand shop with a caged owl in his hands. It’s like a smial. Bilbo thought as he observed the rounded ceiling of the store. He set Myrtle down next to Belladonna and stood on his tiptoes to reach the top of the counter.  
    ‘Ring the bell dear.’ Belladonna said as she sat down on one of the chairs near the door.  
    Bilbo reached up and tapped the little bell covered in cobwebs on the top of the counter.  
    A man slid out from the many aisles of the rounded shop.  
‘Belladonna!’ The old man said as he walked up to the counter. ‘What a pleasure to see you here! But certainly your unicorn hair of twelve and a half inches is not broken?’  
    ‘Oh no Eomund, I’m here for my son’s wand.’ She said gesturing to where Bilbo stood.  
    The man looked down and finally noticed the small hobbit.  
‘Hello there little one! Would you like me find the wand for you?’  
    Bilbo nodded shyly, the man was really tall.  
‘Now remember,’ Eomund said as he walked back to the shelves filled with boxes, ‘The wizard does not choose the wand, but rather the wand chooses the wizard!’ He handed Bilbo a black box.  
    ‘Try this one out for a spin, holly, veela hair, twelve inches.’ He said.  
‘Do I just… flick it?’ Bilbo asked as he took out the wand, _it feels oddly heavy_ He thought.  
    ‘Yes exactly.’ Eomund said, ‘Point it at the plant in you’re feeling cautious.’ He gestured in the direction of a potted fern.  
Bilbo flicked the wand.  
    Nothing.  
Eomund took it back and set it on the counter. ‘Lets find another one shall we?’ He said walking back to the shelves, he found three more boxes and brought them over.  
‘Lets see if these fit.’

   Bilbo had gone through two of the wands and had already broken the potted fern’s vase. Now it was time for the last one in the stack.  
    ‘Willow, dragon-heartstring, ten and a half inches, very sturdy.’ Eomund said as he handed Bilbo the wand.  
    Suddenly, there was warmth in his hand unlike the others before, and he and the wand seemed to click into harmony.  
    ‘Perfect.’ Eomund said. And Bilbo handed the wand back to him to box.  
‘That will be seven galleons, Eomund said as he handed Bilbo the box. ‘You take care now Bella! Don’t run into trouble.’ He said as they left the shop.  
    ‘Wasn’t that interesting?’ Belladonna said, looking down at Bilbo happily. ‘Ready to go home now?’ She said, ‘You look a bit warn out.’  
    ‘Yeah.’ Bilbo said. ‘Lets go home and tell dad what we did.’ Belladonna said.  
Bilbo smiled. He had had a great day. Being a wizard sounded pretty amazing.


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man I just write this for fun when I'm procrastinating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! Please leave a comment and give feedback if you enjoyed the chapter! I'd love to hear your opinions!

If he had to admit something, Bilbo would probably say that waiting two weeks was the hardest thing he had ever done. During that time, Belladonna educated Bilbo on wizarding things and herb-lore that would be important in his studies. Bilbo and his mother also spent ample time training Myrtle to sit on the mailbox whenever she was asked to send a letter. (Much to the dislike of the neighbors) They also made more stops to Diagon Alley so Bilbo could get accustomed to the very tall (and very magical) men who worked there. Bilbo also had been taken to Gringotts where the dwarves worked, and he had a chance to marvel at the wonderful emerald flooring of the grand bank. No, Bilbo hadn’t been bored during those two weeks, instead he was nervous.

            According to what he had gathered from all his trips to Diagon Alley, hobbits that were magical were few and far between. Sure maybe a Took married a fairy back in the day, but that was hardly good evidence to go by. So Bilbo came to the conclusion that either barely anyone in The Shire was magical _, or_ they were very _hush-hush_ about it.

            This is what Bilbo was thinking about when he had finally gotten ready to leave. His trunk was full of all his needed books and odds and ends. He had Myrtle in her cage, and his wand lay safe in its box at the bottom of his case. And, he even had some galleons, sickles, and knuts tucked safely away into his pant pocket. _Yes, I’m perfectly prepared._ He thought, as he stood next to the fireplace in the smial, waiting for his mother to come. _I’ll be fine_. Bilbo thought to himself, looking at the fireplace. It was crafted out of brick and iron, all twisty and ornate. _I’ll write letters, we taught Myrtle how…I won’t miss them! I’m eleven for The Shire’s sake!_ He chastised himself. _No time to get teary-eyed!_

            Deep down inside, Bilbo would miss them dearly. He had never left The Shire before. What if he got hurt? What if _they_ got hurt while he was away? He didn’t want to think about it. He was going to be fine.

            Belladonna walked in with Bungo trailing after her. ‘All ready?’ She asked smiling. Bilbo nodded. ‘Lets go then, don’t want to be late for our carriage!’ Belladonna said as she kissed Bungo on the cheek.

            ‘Bye dad.’ Bilbo said as he hugged Bungo. ‘I promise to write.’

‘You better,’ Said Bungo. ‘A Baggins never breaks a promise. Now go on, have fun.’

          So Bilbo took his mother’s hand and together they flooed to 

* * *

 

            Osgiliath, the realm just outside of the great city Minas Tirith was flooded with people. Dwarves, Men, and maybe one or two hobbits could be seen in the small station that lay near the thick forest.

            It was here that Bilbo and Belladonna flooed.

Bilbo picked up his trunk, and owl and turned to his mother. ‘Bye Mum,’ He said, and hugged her goodbye. ‘I love you sweetie, cause as much trouble as you can.’ She murmured into his hair. ‘Mmhmn.’ Bilbo said, trying to capture the warmth before he had to go.

            ‘Go on now, and write a letter!’ Belladonna said, pushing Bilbo forward.

Bilbo looked at the station, there were barely any hobbits. _This will be fun_. Bilbo thought, not quite believing himself.

            He looked for an open carriage while giving his luggage to the baggage carriage. Most of the carriages were full. But, there was one more open!

            Bilbo dashed to the carriage, only carrying his small trunk. It was so close!

He opened the door while gasping ‘TerriblysorryIjust, I, thereweren’tanycarriagesleftandIdon’tknowifitsokaytobeherebut-‘ he took a deep breath and sat down and bowed his head panting as the carriages started moving westward.

            ‘Hello, Oh! Mister Bilbo?’ said a familiar voice Bilbo’s right. Bilbo looked up, across from him, and looking rather amused, was Thorin, the kid he had met at Lobelia’s, and to his right sat the very familiar Hamfast Gamgee.

            ‘Hamfast!’ Bilbo said breathlessly. ‘I didn’t know _you_ were a wizard!’

‘Well, neither did my old Gaffer.’ Said Hamfast, ‘I was helping Da plant some taters one day and I accidentally made ‘em spring right from the ground! Quite a surprise that was, and um, if you don’t mind me saying, its just you look a bit winded.’

            ‘I ran here.’ Bilbo said flatly, ‘Yes, I’m a bit tired but you don’t need to fuss.’

Bilbo looked across the carriage to Thorin, ‘Hullo again!’ He said cheerfully. ‘Bet you didn’t expect this did you? Well, I didn’t either. Oh yeah!’ Bilbo said remembering a question he had before. ‘Whats your last name? I don’t mean to be rude or anything, its just that, I gave you mine, and its only proper.’

            Thorin leaned over and smiled brightly, ‘Thorin Durin at your service!’ He said, ‘I’m a dwarf, and now that you’ve asked a question, lemme ask one. What are you two?’ He asked in curiosity.

            ‘We’re hobbits!’ Cried Hamfast indignantly. ‘Haven’t you ever heard of one?’ Bilbo asked surprised.

            ‘I’ve heard of Holbytla but I wasn’t sure if it was the same thing.’ Thorin said, ‘We only have a few myths and stuff to go off of, and I wasn’t sure.’

            ‘Holbytla…’ Bilbo repeated in thought. ‘Oh yeah! That’s us!’ He said happily, ‘Its Rohan’s name for us. My mum told me so!’

            ‘Wow your mum seems like a smart lady.’ Said Thorin, ‘Even I can’t tell you what a word from Rohan is.’

            ‘Yeah. She’s great. But, what about your family? Do you have a brother or something?’ Bilbo asked, looking at Thorin expectantly, Hamfast nodded along with him. ‘I have a little brother and sister, they’re both the same age, twins actually.’ Thorin smiled fondly, ‘Frerin and Dis, they’re both gonna come to Hogwarts next year.’

            ‘That sounds great,’ Hamfast said, ‘Oh yeah, I’ve got some sandwiches that my mum packed, want some?’ He asked as he pulled out a small bag.

            So they sat in the carriage that bumped along west to Ered Nimrais, chatting and eating Hamfast’s sandwiches along the way.

* * *

            By the time the carriages had stopped, Bilbo, Hamfast, and Thorin had changed into their robes (all from Bracegirdle’s Boutique) _and_ eaten all of Hamfast’s sandwiches.

            ‘First Years!’ Bellowed a large figure whose eyebrows were bushier than hobbit’s feet. ‘First years over here!’ He called, swinging his lantern back and forth to illuminate the path.

            The three companions shuffled over to the large (man?) person.

‘My name is Beorn, and to get to the castle you must follow me.’ He said in a deep voice.

            Then he led all the students to large boats that floated on an icy lake. ‘Get on in groups of six, and don’t worry,’ He said to some of the panicked looking human children, ‘they steer themselves.’

            So Bilbo, Thorin, Hamfast, and three other students were grouped into a boat. Nori, Dwalin, and Bard were their names. Two, from what Bilbo could recognize, were dwarves, the other, Bard, was a man.

            They kept simple conversation as they waited for the boats to reach shore. Apparently, Dwalin and Thorin knew each other back at home. Hamfast had started talking to Nori, (who admittedly Bilbo didn’t ask much about) so Bilbo was left with Bard, who started scared-ly at the water.

            ‘Its just water,’ Bilbo said, ‘Though I must admit, we hobbits aren’t fond of it ourselves.’ Bard laughed. _A good sign._ Bilbo thought. ‘I’m not scared of the water, I’m scared of he sorting.’ Bard said, looking at Bilbo. ‘What if I get into Slytherin?’ He said worriedly.

            ‘Well then you’d have to wear green a lot.’ Bilbo laughed. Bard frowned. ‘Oh come now!’ Bilbo said. ‘There would be nothing to be ashamed of, from what I’ve heard, all the houses are great.’

            ‘But what if Slytherin’s not so great?’ Bard asked worriedly. ‘Well, you can always spend time with Hamfast and I.’ Bilbo said kindly. ‘I wouldn’t lose a new friend because of what house their in.’ Bilbo said softly, smiling at Bard.

            ‘Thanks.’ Said Bard. ‘I hope you get into a good house Bilbo.’ He said smiling.

‘Yeah, I’m excited.’ Bilbo said, looking at Hogwarts, as it got closer. _I wonder what house I’ll be in._ He thought.

* * *

  ** _Splash!_**

Something had just dropped water on Hamfast as the first years were walking to the great hall. That something was a ghost.

            ‘Peeves!’ Celeborn yelled at the ghost. ‘We do _not_ terrorize the first years! You know the rules!’

The ghost cackled and soared through the wall.

            ‘Ghosts.’ Celeborn murmured angrily.

‘All right children! Gather round! The sorting hat will sort you into your houses and then you will proceed to go to the correct table, everyone understand?’ The first years nodded, (well, every first year except Hamfast who was shivering like mad)

            ‘Good luck to you all, Please follow me.’ Celeborn said as he pushed open the large oak doors to the great hall.

            Bilbo stared. It was so amazing, the ceiling was a perfect reflection of the night sky, and candles were suspended in mid air by nothing! Bilbo looked at the house tables. There were already lots of older students sitting at the tables, clad in yellow, green, red, or blue. And, at the center of the great hall was a large worn hat with patches and weather stains.

            All the first years shuffled to the front of the great hall marveling at everything there was to be seen.

            Then, to everyone’s surprise, (actually, only the first year’s surprise) the hat began to sing.

            _Roads go ever ever on,_

_Over rock and under tree,_

_By caves where never sun has shone,_

_By streams that never find the sea;_

_Over snow by winter sown,_

_And through the merry flowers of June,_

_Over grass and over stone,_

_And under mountains in the moon._

_Roads go ever ever on_

_Under cloud and under star,_

_Yet feet that wandering have gone_

_Turn at last to home afar._

_Eyes that fire and sword have seen_

_And horror in the halls of stone_

_Look at last on meadows green_

_And trees and hills they long have known._

 

_The Road goes ever on and on_

_Down from the door where it began._

_Now far ahead the Road has gone,_

_And I must follow, if I can,_

_Pursuing it with eager feet,_

_Until it joins some larger way_

_Where many paths and errands meet._

_And whither then? I cannot say._

 

_The Road goes ever on and on_

_Out from the door where it began._

_Now far ahead the Road has gone,_

_Let others follow it who can!_

_Let them a journey new begin,_

_But I at last with weary feet_

_Will turn towards the lighted inn,_

_My evening-rest and sleep to meet._

 

Bilbo was shocked. Who knew a hat could talk, let alone sing! But, Celeborn simply shrugged it off and began to unroll a list of student names.

            One by one he called the A’s from down the list, then he got to B’s.

‘Baggins, Bilbo.’ Celeborn said, and Bilbo made his way to the stool to get sorted.

He sat down gingerly; his feet hanging from the stool, never touching the ground, and felt the hat come down upon his head. The hat talked inside his mind.

****

**_Baggins, Baggins…_ **

**_You’re a Took as well; your mother did fine things in Gryffindor, but where to put you, where indeed._ **

**_You have courage, yes, lots of it though it be buried low now, and wisdom and wit!_ **

**_Yes! Lots of that too. But also cunning, where to put to you, where to put you. Ahh, whats this?_ **

**_I see loyalty to a fault, and love for one’s friends… Hmmmmmm. Better put you there then._ **

**_Yes, you’ll be fine there._ **

****

‘Hufflepuff!’ Shouted the sorting hat, and Celeborn took off the hat.


	3. Chapter 3; Hufflepuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh houses and things!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment telling me what you think!

Bilbo rubbed his eyes and sat up in his new bed, everything had been set out next to it last night. (By what he didn’t really know.) So he prompted to just stay in bed and think about last night’s sorting since today was the first years free day to adjust to school. Bilbo stared at the ceiling and tried to remember everyone who had gotten sorted. He didn’t remember all the names but there were a few he recalled. Bard had been sorted into Gryffindor (much to his joy) and so had Dwalin. Thorin had gotten Slytherin to no great surprise as well as Nori. In his house, Bilbo could only remember a few names, mainly Hamfast, (who had ended up sleeping in the bed next to him actually.) and a hobbit lass named Bell Goodchild. There were some dwarves too, one named Bofur Bilbo chiefly remembered, mainly because he jumped up on the table and started singing. That had gotten one of the prefects worried, Bombur, Bofur’s brother.

            Bilbo sighed and turned over, squishing his face into the pillow. _So many names!_ He thought, _How am I ever gonna remember a password to my bedroom?_ Bilbo grumbled some more into the pillow, he had to get up sometime, at least to meet a few people down in the common room. (Or talk to that fat ghost he saw when he was going to bed.)

            But apparently he didn’t have to get up because Hamfast was already pulling the blanket off his bed. “Hammmfast’ Bilbo whined tiredly, ‘Stoppp.’ He said groggily. ‘Get up!’ Hamfast said. _Well, he’s obviously awake._ Bilbo thought, a bit annoyed. ‘Come on Mister Bilbo we have to go to the great hall and ask Thorin what the Slytherin common room’s like!’ Hamfast said excitedly. ‘ _And_ get breakfast!’ He added. ‘Fine’ Bilbo said, sitting up and reaching for his trunk to get his robes, ‘But I wanna meet some people in our house too!’ He said while putting on a sock. ‘We can’t just have one friend.’ Bilbo said. ‘And I certainly agree mister Bilbo, _but_ wouldn’t it be better to make friends _without_ an empty stomach?’ Hamfast looked down at Bilbo. ‘I guess you have a point.’ Bilbo said, and he stood up, now almost dressed. ‘Lets go then! We have the day free, lets make the most of it!’ Bilbo announced happily as he pulled on his new Hufflepuff robes and made for the door, now dressed. Wordlessly, Hamfast dashed out of the dorms and down into the common room, and opened the painting for Bilbo. ‘Come _on!_ ’ He said impatiently as Bilbo loitered over to the opening. ‘Okay, Okay,’ Bilbo said. ‘But are you sure you remember where the great hall is? Cause I don’t.’ He stated, looking at the hallway leading up to the large stairwells. ‘Of course I do!’ Hamfast said happily and began to lead them in the direction of the stairwell.

* * *

     They were lost. _I am never trusting Hamfast again. Not even for breakfast!_ Bilbo thought disgruntled. They were probably on the fifth floor or something, he couldn’t really tell.

            ‘Hamfast,’ Bilbo said, looking at his friend. ‘Are you sure you where you’re going?’ He said, looking around the castle. It looked like they were near the Gryffindor common room.

            ‘I’m sure I do!’ Hamfast said as his stomach grumbled loudly. ‘I remember it perfectly.’ He huffed.

            Bilbo sighed and looked around, sure enough a Gryffindor was coming out of what he presumed to be their common room.

            ‘Excuse me,’ Bilbo said, taking Hamfast by the hand and walking up to the older Gryffindor (it was a dwarf with a ornate beard) ‘We’re trying to find the great hall, can you take us there?’ Bilbo said politely.

            ‘Sure.’ Said the dwarf who towered over Bilbo and Hamfast, ‘My name’s Dori, I’m a Gryffindor prefect, you’re Hufflepuff first years right?’ Dori said pointing at them. Bilbo pointed at the embroidered insignia, ‘Yeah,’ He smiled. ‘And we’re very hungry.’ He said seriously. Dori laughed, ‘Follow me little one’s.’ He said. ‘Looks like you two were heading in the opposite direction, but don’t worry just follow me.’ Dori gestured for them to follow as he began to walk down some stairs. Bilbo elbowed Hamfast. ‘I told you!’ He hissed. ‘All right fine! I have a bad sense of direction!’ Hamfast said embarrassed. ‘I was just excited.’ He said quietly.

            ‘Oh Hamfast,’ Bilbo said, ‘Don’t feel bad. We can still have breakfast and talk to Thorin, its okay, I mean, we only got here yesterday, I wouldn’t expect you to know how to get around unless you had a magical map or something.’ Bilbo kept up with Dori, Hamfast in tow. Hamfast laughed, ‘A magic map! There’d be a laugh! Reckon someone actually made one?’ He asked. ‘Nah, Bilbo said,’ Why would they need it?’

            ‘I dunno,’ Hamfast said, gripping the rail while walking down the steps. ‘Maybe for people with _really_ bad direction.’ He looked at Bilbo. ‘Yeah, I guess you’re right.’ Bilbo said, ‘Someone with really bad direction for sure.’

            ‘And here we are.’ Said Dori, gesturing to the grand doors of the great hall that opened out ward, most of the tables were empty expect for a few people. ‘You kids take care now,’ Dori said, patting Hamfast on the head, ‘The stairs change so its even easier to get lost now and again. Have a good breakfast!’ He said, and walked away.

            ‘I didn’t know the stairs changed.’ Hamfast said as the two walked into the great hall. ‘Me neither.’ Said Bilbo. ‘Lets find- Ah! Thorin!’ Bilbo said happily, and the two hobbits ran to the Slytherin table and sat down.

            ‘Good morning!’ Bilbo beamed brightly at Thorin, who sat next to Nori and another dwarf Bilbo didn’t know.

            ‘Mornimph’ Thorin said through a mouthful of toast. He swallowed. ‘Whats your common room like?’ Thorin asked looking at Bilbo. ‘I was just about the ask the same thing.’ Bilbo said as he gathered some eggs on his plate.

            ‘Oh okay, its very green, there’s lots of antique stuff, oh yeah! And we have this huge fireplace that has snakes carved into it!’ Thorin said. ‘What’s yours like?’

            ‘It has lots of yellow, big surprise, and I saw this fat ghost of a man before I went to bed, and all the cushions are really soft, I mean, _really_ soft.’ Bilbo said, stabbing at his eggs. ‘Oh! My manners!’ Bilbo said looking across Thorin to the other dwarf and extending the hand that didn’t have a fork. ‘I’m Bilbo Baggins, nice to meet you!’ Bilbo smiled.

            ‘Balin, son of Fundin, at your service,’ said the dwarf, shaking his hand. ‘How do you know Thorin?’ He asked, pointing at Thorin who was eating some sausage. ‘We talked at Bracegirdle’s Boutique.’ Bilbo said, ‘How do _you_ know him?’

            ‘He’s my cousin,’ Balin said, ‘And he also knows my little brother.’

‘Dwalin,’ Thorin said, ‘The one on the boat with a Mohawk.’

            ‘Oh yeah, hey Hamfast!’ Bilbo turned to Hamfast who was talking to Nori about the Slytherin common room and whether snakes were a good theme. ‘Yeah?’ Hamfast said in mid-bite of some French toast. ‘This is Dwalin’s brother!’ Bilbo said, pointing at Balin who waved happily. ‘Oh hi!’ Hamfast said, and turned back to Nori.

            ‘Mister Balin, what year are you in?’ Bilbo asked. ‘I’m a fifth year.’ Balin said, stroking his beard. _Wow, and he’s already got a beard?_ Bilbo thought. _Wonder what Thorin would look like with a beard… Pretty weird I suppose._

            Bilbo looked at Thorin. The small dwarf in question had two braids pulled back behind his ears into one braid, and all of his hair was pulled back from his face, but other than that, there wasn’t much to it. _Yeah, weird._ Bilbo nodded to himself.

            He was glad he wasn’t gonna grow one. 

* * *

 

            The rest of the day, Thorin, Bilbo and Hamfast spent together, exploring the school and looking at each other’s schedules to see where they lined up. ‘We’ve got potions with you,’ Bilbo said to Thorin, ‘Yeah, _and_ we’ve got charms too.’ Thorin said, looking at his schedule. ‘Herbology also’ Hamfast added, flipping through his schedule, ‘But, I think that’s it.’

            ‘Ah too bad,’ Said Bilbo, ‘I’m sure classes will be fun.’ He said, and then he gestured to the courtyard they were in. ‘All this space, there’s bound to be stuff to do also.’ Bilbo stood up and stretched. ‘Well, I don’t know about you two, but I’m completely tired out. Wanna head back to the common room Ham?’ Bilbo asked.

            ‘Sure’ Said Hamfast standing up. ‘See ya Thorin’ Said Hamfast, ‘Yeah see ya!’ Bilbo waved and started walking back to the castle. The sky was dark and starting to be speckled with stars.

 _What a great day._ Bilbo thought as he climbed the stairs down to where the Hufflepuff common room was. ‘I can’t wait for tomorrow.’ Bilbo said to Hamfast as the got closer to the painting. ‘Yeah me too.’ Hamfast said, and walked up to the painting.

            ‘Rohirrim’ Said Hamfast, and the painting swung forward.

‘That’s such a weird password’ Said Bilbo. ‘Yeah.’ Said Hamfast, looking around the common room. ‘Gunfight Mister Bilbo.’ Hamfast said as he walked to the information board.

            ‘Night Ham.’ Bilbo said yawning, and he walked up to the boy’s dorm, and fell asleep to dreams of wizards and witches.


	4. Chapter 4: Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter cause i need to write a paragraph for homework and i have yet to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment please! I live off of them!

 

            Bilbo and Hamfast raced down the stairs. Hamfast clutched the remnants of his breakfast in one hand and a bag full of books and parchment in the other. It was their first official school day at Hogwarts and their first class was potions. Bilbo chewed on the carrot that hung from his mouth quickly as they raced to the dungeons. Apparently Professor Thranduil hated tardiness, which was why the two hobbits were running as fast as their small limbs could take them. Being first years, they had no idea that they were actually ten minutes earlier than everyone else, but even if they had known that, Bilbo would have probably ran anyway. So the boys finally stopped for breath outside of the potions classroom. ‘Blimey.’ Wheezed Hamfast as he clutched his side. ‘I’ve never been so terrified of bein’ late before. Do you think the Professor will get mad mister Bilbo?’ Hamfast began to snack on his crushed breakfast remains. ‘I don’t know.’ Bilbo gasped leaning against the arched wall. ‘Better late than never my Da always says.’ Said Bilbo, straightening up and checking that he had all his stuff before they entered. ‘Well, your right about that.’ Hamfast said, swallowing the last of his breakfast. ‘Lets face the beast then, and maybe if we’re lucky we won’t get detention.’ Hamfast grabbed onto his bag and marched inside with Bilbo trailing after him.

            The dungeons were dreary and murky, and the classroom was murkier if one could believe it. Strange ingredients hung from the ceiling, drying up for future concoctions. A large blackboard stood on a small step in the front of the class with the name **_Professor Thranduil_** scrawled out in large loopy lettering. The desks themselves were lined up in rows, each with vials and an extra inkpot for students who may have forgotten their own. Next to the blackboard was a tall figure, slender and high in bearing. The figure was, as the blackboard suggested, Professor Thranduil, head of the Ravenclaw house. Bilbo tripped on a desk with a loud **thunk.**

Thranduil’s body whipped around like a lasso. ‘Yes?’ He said, looking down at the two very small first years. ‘Are we late?’ Hamfast asked as he helped up Bilbo from off the floor where he was nursing a stubbed toe. ‘No, you two are the first ones to arrive, tell me, what are your names?’ Thranduil said, gliding down from off the step. ‘I’m Hamfast Gamgee sir.’ Said Ham, fiddling with his book bag. ‘And I’m Bilbo Baggins.’ Bilbo said as he shook out his foot to lessen the throbbing. ‘Halflings I see,’ Said Thranduil as he walked over to the desk, towering over the both of them. ‘And in Hufflepuff.’ He said, noticing their house insignias. ‘Well, Mr. Gamgee, Mr. Baggins, please find a seat, though not together.’ He said as the two began to sit next to each other. ‘I like to pair up different houses so you won’t be talking to any friends.’ Bilbo and Hamfast nodded shyly and began to find new seats and take out their school supplies. ‘There will only be a small amount of note taking today Mr. Gamgee.’ Thranduil said as he saw Hamfast get out a quill an parchment, ‘it is only your first day after all, strictly introductions and a year summary in the agenda for today, its not everyday you start school at Hogwarts.’ Thranduil said almost kindly.

            ‘Ah.’ He said, looking at a small branch that had started to shake, ‘Class will begin soon.’ And he was right, soon enough the rest of the Hufflepuff and Slytherin students began filing into the potions classroom. Nori sat next to Bilbo and Thorin next to Hamfast.

            ‘Welcome, students, to Hogwarts, I am Professor Thranduil. You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making,’ Thranduil began. His voice quiet but enchanting, enticing the entire class in silence. ‘The will be no wand waving, and I know some of you do not believe this a form of magic. But, believe me, you soon will appreciate the simmer of a cauldron, for I can teach you have to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death.’ The scratching of Thorin’s quill could be heard throughout the silent classroom. Bilbo looked over and watched Hamfast nudge their Slytherin friend, and beside him Nori rolled his eyes. ‘Mr. Durin!’ Thranduil called out a bit icily. ‘What is the difference between monkshood and wolfs-bane?’ Thranduil asked, his dark eyebrows rose expectantly. Bell Goodchild raised her hand high up in the air from where she sat near Nori and Bilbo.

            ‘I don’t know sir.’ Said Thorin, never looking up from his notes. ‘Hmmm. See to it Mr. Durin that you focus on the teacher and less on your notes.’ Thranduil said, and he looked over to Bell. ‘Do you know Miss Goodchild?’ He asked.

            ‘Yes sir.’ Said Bell. ‘Monkshood and wolfs-bane are the same plant, which is also called aconite.’ She smiled triumphantly. ‘Good, good.’ Said Thranduil, ‘Ten points to Hufflepuff for foreknowledge of future lessons.’

            ‘Now can any of you tell me what a bezoar is?’ Thranduil asked, and the rest of the lesson proceeded as such until the school bells rang.

* * *

‘Goodness.’ Bilbo said walking up to Thorin after class had ended. ‘Does he hate you or something?’ He asked curiously. Thorin nodded. ‘My granddad an’ him have a history, and I’m pretty sure he takes it out on all of us.’ Thorin said shrugging. ‘Never thought much of it I guess, I just hope he doesn’t fail me cause he hates my kin.’

            ‘I’m sure he won’t fail you.’ Said Nori. ‘He seemed nicer this morning though right mister Bilbo?’ Said Hamfast who was wresting with his book bag. ‘Yeah,’ Bilbo said, and he clapped Thorin on the shoulder. ‘It’ll pass Thorin don’t worry yourself about it, and remember we’ve got your back!’ Nori snorted. ‘If you can reach his back.’ He said dryly. Hamfast whacked him on the head. ‘I was joking!’ Nori whined to the shorter student. ‘I know.’ Said Ham. ‘But we hobbits are just as sensitive about size as we are our feet.’

            ‘Good to know.’ Laughed Thorin. ‘Well, I guess theres no use brooding about people hating me.’ Thorin said while making his way to Charms. ‘Tell me about the other teachers!’ Thorin called as he walked away, and a shrill ‘Yeah, me too.’ Was added by Nori. ‘Okay!’ Yelled Bilbo, and he and Hamfast made their way to Transfiguration.


End file.
